polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh Laurie
James Hugh Calum Laurie, OBE (ur. 11 czerwca 1959 roku w Oksfordzie) – brytyjski aktor, scenarzysta filmowy, pisarz i muzyk. Życiorys Hugh Laurie myślał o zawodzie lekarza, lecz po ukończeniu Dragon School w Oksfordzie zamiast medycyny wybrał archeologię i antropologię na ekskluzywnych uczelniach Eton College i University of Cambridge. Podczas studiów trenował wioślarstwo, brał m.in. udział w tradycyjnych regatach ósemek (The Boat Race) uczelni Oxford i Cambridge. W 1977 zajął czwarte miejsce w mistrzostwach świata juniorów w dwójce ze sternikiem. Jest członkiem Leander Club, jednego z najstarszych klubów wioślarskich na świecie. Podczas nauki na University of Cambridge odkrył swój talent do aktorstwa i spotkał pierwszą dziewczynę Emmę Thompson, z którą w 1978 występował w słynnej grupie Footlights, gdzie poznał m.in. Stephena Fry'a. Po raz pierwszy zagrał przed kamerami w filmie krótkometrażowym Więc kto ci to sprzedał? (Who Sold You This, Then?, 1975) u boku Johna Cleese’a. Dziesięć lat później zadebiutował na dużym ekranie w dramacie Obfitość (Plenty, 1985) z Meryl Streep, Charlesem Dance’em, Stingiem, Johnem Gielgudem, Ianem McKellenem i Samem Neillem. Pierwszym przełomowym momentem w jego karierze był występ w sitcomie BBC Czarna Żmija II (Blackadder II, 1986) jako książę Ludwig i Simon Partridge. W serii trzeciej, Czarna Żmija Trzy (Blackadder the Third, 1987), wcielał się w postać głupkowatego księcia regenta, którego lokajem był tytułowy bohater (Rowan Atkinson), a następnie w czwartej i ostatniej odsłonie, Czarna Żmija 4 (Blackadder Goes Forth, 1989), był arystokratą, który dość przypadkowo znalazł się na froncie I wojny światowej. Wspólnie ze Stephenem Fry'em zrealizował dwa cieszące się powodzeniem seriale komediowe – kostiumowy w stacji ITV1 pt. Jeeves i Wooster (Jeeves and Wooster, 1990–1993), w którym wystąpił jako Bertie Wooster, i będący luźną wiązanką ich skeczy Kawałek Fry'a i Lauriego (A Bit of Fry and Laurie, 1987–1995) w stacji BBC. W latach 90. skupił się na udziale w produkcjach filmowych, pojawiając się w takich produkcjach, jak Rozważna i romantyczna, 101 dalmatyńczyków, Człowiek w żelaznej masce czy Stuart Malutki. W telewizji występował jedynie okazjonalnie, grając gościnnie w takich serialach, jak Przyjaciele, czy Tajniacy. Jego powrót na mały ekran nastąpił w 2003, kiedy wygrał casting na tytułową rolę w nowym, wyprodukowanym przez amerykańską sieć Fox serialu obyczajowym Dr House. Na potrzeby tej produkcji opanował amerykański akcent, choć na co dzień posługuje się brytyjskim RP. Rola ta przyniosła mu dwa Złote Globy (2006, 2007) w kategorii Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Drama. Laurie jest także autorem bestsellerowej powieści Sprzedawca broni (The Gun Seller). Z okazji jego 50. urodzin zorganizowano akcję charytatywną, z której cały dochód został przekazany fundacji „Save the Children”. Życie prywatne Jest czwartym i najmłodszym dzieckiem pochodzącej ze Szkocji Patricii Laidlaw, która dla rodziny zrezygnowała z marzeń o karierze pisarskiej, oraz Williama George’a Ranalda Mundella „Rana” Lauriego, byłego wioślarza i olimpijczyka (w 1948 zdobył złoty medal olimpijski na igrzyskach olimpijskich w Londynie w dwójce bez sternika). Po zakończeniu kariery sportowej ojciec przez ponad trzydzieści lat pracował jako lekarz rodzinny. 16 czerwca 1989 poślubił w Camden, Jo Green. Mają dwóch synów – Charlesa (ur. 1988) i Williama (ur. 1990) – oraz córkę Rebeccę (ur. 1993). Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy